Take a Picture
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Roxas has a strange fascination with Naminé's curves.


**Take a Picture**

Roxas has a strange fascination with Naminé's curves.

A/N: Inspired by a song I just can't stop jiving to. The title however, is taken from a completely different song.

-

"Say the word," he drawled as he raised the camera, squinting through the viewfinder.

"Fascination!"

There was a bright flash and the snap of a photo shot as Roxas immortalised the image of the teenaged couple before him.

Grinning and eagerly hurrying towards him, the couple huddled around him to catch a glimpse of the image he had taken on the digital screen of the camera. Satisfied with what they saw, they clapped him on the shoulder cheerfully, thanking him for his work before explaining that they "couldn't wait to see the prints".

Roxas managed a smile and a nod before they turned away and walked off, chatting excitedly with one another. Sighing to himself, Roxas leaned back heavily against the pole behind him, going through the numerous pictures he had taken that day. There was nothing on his camera that captured his interest and it was this air of disappointment that he entered a nearby café, stripping off his jacket and collapsing into the first free seat.

Drumming his fingers boredly as he gazed out of the window beside him distractedly, Roxas wondered to himself how he could ever possibly find inspiration. Lately he had been only taking pictures at other people's request and when he had free time to take his own pictures, he found that there was nothing of interest to capture and immortalise in an image. He was beginning to fear that he would lose interest in his passion.

Sighing once more, Roxas ran his hands through his hair before being greeted by a waitress who asked the generic, "What would you like to order?", gum popping from the corner of her lip-sticked mouth and glittering nails gripping a pencil over a notepad. "White coffee with two sugars please," he replied, eyeing her acrylic nails as his hand inched towards his bag where his camera was stored away.

The waitress scribbled down the order before stiffly explaining that his order would arrive shortly. With that said, she turned away and walked to the next waiting customer before Roxas even had a chance to draw out his camera.

Fingering his camera tiredly, Roxas returned to gazing listlessly out the window, wondering why he had even contemplated taking a photograph of the woman's nails in the first place, considering that they weren't very appealing in the least. He slumped back into his chair, still dwelling in his depressing mood when the click of heels caused his ears to perk up. He turned his head to find the source of the clicking heels coming from a blonde-haired waitress who's lips were moving to form the words of a song unheard to him. Her eyes were shut as she moved her body to the rhythm of the unheard song, her lips up-turned as she clicked her heels once again. She used the mop in her hand as a microphone on a stand during her performance, her heels never ceasing to clip the floor as she moved.

Roxas' eyes were instantly drawn to her swaying hips as she danced to the song that was surely pumping in her ears through the phones of her music player. Hands unconsciously moving, he raised the camera to his face, eyes peering through the viewfinder as he adjusted his lense, poised to immortalise her carefree image as she danced, unaware of any spectators.

Her eyes fluttered open at that moment and her lips froze mid-sentence at the sight of the camera (Roxas also mentally cursing as her hips stopped swaying). "Oh hello," she started, reaching up to pull out an earphone as she cocked her head to the side in curiousity, "can I help you?"

Slowly, Roxas lowered his camera, lips straining into a smile as he shook his head. "I was only wondering if you could move a little to the side. You're kind of in the way of my shot," he explained, laughing nervously.

"Oh!" gasped the waitress, scurrying quickly out of the way. "I didn't mean to be, sorry!" she apologised hurriedly before biting her lip and proceeding to mop the floor. She continued to mop passed him and Roxas glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes once more falling to her hips before he shook his head, drawing his attention back to her bobbing head as she worked.

"Ahem."

Turning around abruptly at the sound, Roxas found the waitress from before staring sternly at him with his coffee cup and saucer in hand. With pursed lips, she said in a somewhat disapproving tone, "I'm sorry for the wait."

A bit embarassed to have been caught like that, Roxas simply nodded, grabbing his cup and saucer and hurriedly sipping from it to avoid any further confrontation. He couldn't help that he became easily fascinated by some things. That was probably one of the likely reasons he became a photographer. His fascination for things made him capable of noticing even the subtle beauty in things. And those girl's hips as she moved them in a way that made him transfixed...

Shaking his head furiously, Roxas downed the rest of his coffee—choking in the process—and stood from his seat, slipping his camera back into his bag as he dashed out of the café.

He was only a few feet out of the café when he heard the unmistakable clicking of heels and a hesitant call, "Um... excuse me!"

_Oh gosh. The girl with the gyrating hips is following me,_ Roxas thought immediately in horror as he quickened his pace, hurrying down the pathway and rounding a corner, nearly colliding with someone in the process.

"Excuse me!"

He continued to manouevre dangerously around everyone walking down the pathway, refusing to slow his pace. _I mean... it's not my fault that it was fascinating. It's her fault for being fascinating!_ Roxas reasoned in his mind, believing that his thought process was perfectly logical and understandable. One couldn't be blamed for their faults. The thing causing their faults were to blame!

"Excuse me, sir!" she cried as her heels clipped madly across the pavement behind him, much louder than before. "Sir!" she exclaimed, seizing his shoulder once she reached him, forcing him to pull to a halt.

Roxas spun around, prepared to defend his actions to the death when the girl attempted to catch her breath as she brandished his jacket before his face.

"You forgot this," she explained, wincing as she shifted from one foot to the other, clearly unused to running in heels.

From her hunched position, the name badge on her shirt briefly flashed and gleamed in the light, catching Roxas' attention. _Naminé_. His eyes flickered back curiously to her face as he reached out and took back his jacket, nodding at her as he thanked her, "Thanks... Naminé."

Straightening up, she beamed at him as if pleased that he had called her by name. "Don't mention it," she said with a grin before turning away, heading back towards the café.

Clutching his jacket in his hand, Roxas watched her retreating back until she turned the corner and vanished, the clicks of her heels growing fainter before also vanishing. Turning away, he too walked in his own direction, thoughts continuing to dwell upon Naminé. Reaching into his bag, his fingers brushed against his camera as he attempted to push her out of his mind and focus upon the next thing in his schedule. Some more photo shoot requests. He didn't have time to think about what he wanted now.

-

A/N: Wow... and that concludes this chapter. XD Hahah, why do I always have just a vague idea where I'm going with these things? XD Please kindly leave a review.


End file.
